


This Was A Mistake

by Sharpwin_Lover



Category: New Amsterdam (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Firstkiss, I Love You, besties, newamsterdam, sharpwin - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpwin_Lover/pseuds/Sharpwin_Lover
Summary: When Helen is on a date and sees Max she knows it was a mistake....
Relationships: Max Goodwin/Helen Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. I’m Sorry..

I sit on a bench in the park with my head in my hands, thinking about one particular person. 'Someone laughing' I look up from the familiar laugh I've heard, that's when my heart breaks.

I look up to see Helen and Shin holding hands and walking, my stomach drops as I become jealous. I hit the bench for it to make a really loud 'Bang', this makes Helen look over at me. We make eye contact and I quickly get up and start walking in the opposite direction.

I look in the direction of the loud noise to see Max sitting on one of the park benches, we make eye contact and even though I'm at least three metres away I can see the tears in his eyes. That's when he quickly gets up walking in the other direction.

I let go of Shin's hand and say 'This was a mistake, I'm sorry' before he can respond I'm already running in Max's direction. I'm not going to make it, I think to my self and without thinking I pull of my heels chasing after him, dodging every bit of glass on the way.

When I'm close enough for him to hear me I yell out of breath 'Max..'

He stops dead in his tracks and just stands there, after a couple of seconds he turns around and looks at me before saying 'Put your shoes back on, you could get glass in your feet'

I look up at him and then my feet, I quickly put my heels back on but when I look up he's walking away.

I can't take his act anymore I know somethings wrong and he is going to tell me what it is, I chase after him and before I get right over to him I scream 'Max stop...please' he hesitates at first but then he turns around and looks at me, I don't say anything but run into his arms and wrap my arms around him.

I look up at him and smile, before saying 'What's wrong Max'

He looks down at me and wraps his arms around me, digging his head into my shoulder, before he mumbles,

'I'm jealous because of you and Shin'

My stomach drops, I start thinking, does he know how I feel about him..

I shake my head and whisper 'Why Max'

He sighs before saying 'Because I'm in love with you, and seeing you with him, holding hands made me sick to my stomach'

I rest my head on his chest and listen to his steady heartbeat before I whisper 'I've been waiting for you to say that' I look up at him and a small smile comes across his face, 'I love you too' I mumble.

He begins to lean closer and I do too, that's when our lips meet, My stomach twists as the connection between me and Max is crazy.

I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me, he tightens his grip around me.

(Laurens & Iggys POV)

As we walk through the park we see a couple kissing before I say 'Ugh I hate when People kiss in public, like get a room'

Iggy looks at me a laughs before saying 'Yeah its just weird'

Thats when I'm shocked to realise who it is, I quickly blurt out 'Thats Sharpe and Max' We both start laughing un-controllably.When I yell out 'Get a Room'

(Helens POV)

We both pull out of the kiss blushing as we both know who that voice belongs to, I let go of Max's collar and look to find Lauren and Iggy walking over to us. I start to think this can't be happening right now, I just got caught kissing bloody Max. Not only is he my best friend but hes also the Medical Director and hopefully my future husband.

Max puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to him as we walk over to Lauren and Iggy.


	2. Why Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Max Goodwin!

I put my hand on my chest, breathing heavily. Why was I dreaming about kissing Max!. Shit, I have feelings for Max.

I shouldn’t, he’s my Boss, I was his doctor and he’s my best friend!.

I sigh and stand up walking to my bathroom to get ready. I throw on my clothes and do my makeup to hear a knock at my door.

I head to the door fixing my hair, I open it to see him, Max Goodwin....The love of my life.....

I mumble ‘Hey Dr Goodwin’ my voice shakes as I speak, why did I just call him Dr Goodwin, I’ve never said that before.... I fiddle with my fingers waiting for a response...

I look up to see a worried face looking back at me, he takes a step closer placing his hand on my shoulder before saying ‘Are you okay Sharpe?’ He tilts his head as he speaks.

‘Yea-yeah I’m fine’ I say while slightly shaking, Why is he here?, Why am I nervous?...

I watch as he steps into my apartment and closes the door behind him, what is he doing?

I don’t even think, I just blurt it out, his reaction isn’t what I thought....

‘Max I-I love you..’

I stay still, his mouth is slightly opened.. that’s when he takes a step closer and wraps his arms around me, before leaning in.... and placing a soft kiss on my lips..

‘Ma-Max’

‘Helen’ 

I look up to see a small smile on his face, I can’t help but blush, this can’t be happening...

‘Max’ 

He lets out a small giggle before whispering,  
‘Helen I love you too, I always have even before Georgia was alive, I think she knew before I did’ he lets off a small smile and takes my hand in his.

I can’t help but face plant into his chest,I can’t believe Max Goodwin loves me!

He places a kiss on my forehead before saying ‘Let’s get going, we can’t be late’

I look up at him and nod while smiling....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)


	3. Hiding It

I can't help but smile at him through the halls, I never thought I would feel this towards him...

Throughout the day I see him, we both just smile and give each other a nod...

'Dr Sharpe'

I keep walking down the hall knowing he will catch up,

'Are you really going to make me chase you?'

I stop and turn to face him while rolling my eyes and laughing.. 'Max you've chased me for the pass 6 months'.

He laughs nodding and walking up to me, he stands close enough that our heads could touch. I slowly put my hands on his chest and push him back a little. 

'Max'

'Helen'

I sigh 'People will see the difference in our relationship we have to act like the old us, just friends' 

He slowly nods taking a step back and I move my hands crossing my arms. I look up to see hurt in his eyes, his eyes are glassy, his bottom lip is quivering.

'Max?' I softly mumble, closing my eyes for a moment.

He just shakes his head and continues down the hall.

I call after him 'Max where are you going' 

He doesn't answer me, he doesn't stop, he ignores me and walks off.

I put my hand on my face cupping my chin, what have I done?, I need fresh air..  
__________________________  
I push open the door to feel the breeze hit my face, that's when I see him, I gulp and start walking in his direction.My heels clicking along the floor.

'Sharpe stop'

'Ma-Max what's wrong' I sigh   
'Have I done something, I know I've ruined our friendship, I should have known you didn't feel the same way, I'm sorry Max' I hold back the tears as I turn in the direction of the door.

'Helen' he yells, I turn around to see a tear run down his face.

I just stop and wait for him to say something, but he doesn't, instead....

He runs towards me and wraps his arms around me, I stay still for a few seconds before I wrap my arms around him.

He mumbles through his tears 'Helen don't ever feel like I don't feel the same, I love you so much!' He sighs.. 'I couldn't deal with acting like the old us when I love you so much and you know how I feel about you'

I rest my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat before I whisper,

'I-I'm sorry Max I just thought t..'

He cuts me off by placing his hand on my chin before tilting my head up and placing a kiss on my lips..

'I know Helen, I know' he mumbles..

'I love you' I whisper...

He smiles,  
'I love you too Helen Sharpe'

He takes my hand in his and leads me to the edge of the roof, we both leans on the ledge standing side by side still holding hands..

I lean into his side and look up at him and smile....  
________________________  
The New York night surrounding them as the moons light shines down on them....  
________________________

Hope you all enjoyed this part!!! Do you think I should do another part or leave it here?


	4. “Are we going to tell them”

I look out into the city, it's getting late.  
I yawn and he looks down at me and says,

'Let's go'

I slowly nod as we head for the stairwell, just as we are about to open the door that leads into the hospitals hallway Max lets go of my hand.

I look up at him and smile before putting my hand back in his, he gives me a confused look before saying,  
'I thought you didn't want people to see'

'Let them see how much I love you Max, I've been hiding it for too long'

He doesn't say anything he just pushes open the door and we head down the hallway hand in hand as nurses and doctors stare....  
________________________  
As we get to the daycare Max walks in, with me following close behind.

'Hey Lu' 

'Ma-Ma'

I look straight at Max, He's smiling. 

'Ma-Ma'

'No Lu I'm not your mom'

Max just giggles before saying 'Sharpe don't worry about it your the closest thing to a mom she has' 

'Ma-Ma'

I can't even say anything before Max cuts me off,

'Yes she is your mom Luna'

The little girl reaches her hands out to me as I take her off Max holding her close to my chest slowly rocking her...

At this point the daycare workers are beyond confused... but Max doesn't seem to be bothered by it when he.....takes a step closer to me and wraps his arms around me and Lu..

As he places a soft kiss on my forehead before pulling out of the hug and taking my hand in his as we walk out the door...

I look back as we are walking and say 'Bye' to the daycare workers...

'Bye Dr Sharpe, bye Max'

As we continue down the hallway we head into my office and I hand Max Luna as I collect my things from my desk...

I watch to see Max put Lu on my lounge, as he walks over to me and places a kiss on my lips placing his hand on my cheek..

That's when we hear a 'Woah'

We turn around to see Lauren walking into my office and folding her arms and raising her eyebrows...

'Well fucking finally' she laughs..

I laugh leaning my head into Max's chest, as he says 'Next time I'll close the door'

'Oooo there will be a next time' Lauren says while leaning on the door frame, I look at her and roll my eyes,

'Yes there will Lauren'   
_______________________

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this 😁 If you want a chapter 2 comment below....
> 
> If anyone is interested in Sharpwin edits go check out my YouTube channel LexieBruh (xxlexiebruhxx)


End file.
